Best Worst Date Ever
by awriterofthings
Summary: Prompt by staystrongarizona: It's their first date and beca/chloe (whoever) is really nervous and the date doesn't go as smooth as they wanted it to be. Beca/Chloe.


**Best Worst Date Ever**

Beca ripped off yet another top and began rummaging through her closet. "Fat Amy you're supposed to be helping me!" The brunette was frantic. She was supposed to pick Chloe up for their first date in ten minutes and she still wasn't ready.

"Just go naked. Problem solved." Fat Amy was tired of telling Beca she liked an outfit just for the brunette to change.

Beca pulled out a plaid shirt and showed it to the blonde. "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Fat Amy said without taking her eyes from her phone.

"You're texting. You didn't even look." Beca rolled her eyes and slipped the plaid shirt on over her black tank top.

"It's just Chloe," Fat Amy pointed out. "You've been friends for like the past three months. You don't have to impress her. You don't even have to bother taking her out. Just sleep with her."

Beca shook her head. She had no idea why she thought Fat Amy would be of any help to her. "Are you sure she'll like that new sea food restaurant?" Beca really liked Chloe and wanted to impress the redhead. She had never been this way about anyone before. It made her act like a fool when she was around Chloe but the older girl found it endearing.

Fat Amy nodded. "She'll love it. You should definitely take her there."

Beca put her hair up but then seconds later took it down. She turned to her roommate who was at her laptop not acknowledging her existence. "Kimmy Jin what do you think? Hair up or down?"

Kimmy Jin looked at Beca. "I don't care," she said, monotonously before looking back at her laptop.

"Down it is." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I'm ready."

Fat Amy got up and followed Beca out of the room. "So are you just taking her to dinner?"

"That's all I had planned. Why?" Beca glanced at her friend.

Fat Amy shrugged. "Just seems kinda boring."

"God, it does, doesn't it?" Beca groaned. "I suck at this."

"I heard that Chloe loves carnivals. She likes riding on those rides that go high up. _Really _high up." Fat Amy smiled at Beca. "You should take her to that carnival nearby."

Beca made a face. "I hate carnivals."

"But Chloe loves them," Fat Amy pointed out.

Beca looked skeptical. "You really think she'll like it?"

"I know for a fact that she will."

Beca brightened up. "Thanks. I'll take her there." Beca was feeling a little less nervous as she headed to Chloe's dorm.

* * *

Chloe finished putting her makeup on and exited the bathroom looking as bubbly as ever.

Aubrey looked up from the new list of songs that she and Beca had gone over the other day. They found that they worked really well together when they weren't arguing and Aubrey had decided that the other girl was right about the Barden Bella tradition being stale. "You look happy."

"I am happy," Chloe said with a big smile. "I'm excited. I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Beca."

"Me neither," Aubrey laughed. "It took her like five minutes to even get the words, "will you go on a date with me" out of her mouth."

Two days ago after rehearsals, Beca had pulled Chloe aside to ask her out and it had been the most nerve-wracking experience for the poor brunette.

_Beca pulled Chloe to the other end of the room away from the other Bellas._

_ "Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked._

_ "Nothing," Beca said. "Nothing at all. Um... I was just, uh... are you..." Beca felt her throat getting dry. _

_ Chloe watched confused as Beca tripped over her words. "Are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah." Beca ran her hands nervously through her hair. "I was just wondering..."_

_ Fat Amy, who had been watching from the bleachers, rolled her eyes. "Chloe, Beca has a hard-on for you and she wants you to do something about it."_

_ "Fat Amy," Aubrey chided before looking at Chloe. "What she meant is that Beca is like practically in love with you so will you go out with her so she can stop drooling over you during rehearsals and actually pay attention when I speak?" _

_ Beca's eyes widened and she turned red. "This is not happening," she muttered to herself. She looked at the two blondes. "I hate you both."_

_ Chloe smiled, placing her hand under Beca's chin to turn her head back to her. "Is what they're saying true?"_

_ Beca nodded. "I wouldn't have put it as bluntly as they did but... yeah. Will you go on a date with me?" _

_ Chloe was beaming. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Beca!"_

_ Cheering erupted all around and the girls made plans to go on a date two days later._

* * *

"I thought it was cute." Chloe sat down next to Aubrey. "You do approve don't you?" Chloe cared about her best friend's opinion and hoped the blonde was fine with her dating Beca.

"I do," Aubrey reluctantly admitted. "Just don't tell Beca that." Aubrey enjoyed her love/hate relationship with the alternative brunette. It kept her amused.

A knock sounded on the door and Chloe got up to answer it. When she opened the door to and saw Beca, she leaned in to place a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Beca smiled back and held up a CD. "I made you a mixed CD. I thought about flowers but they die and so I thought this would be better."

Chloe took the CD. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll love it. Let me go put it in my room and we can go."

Beca nodded and stood at the doorway as Chloe headed to her room.

"You look beyond nervous." Aubrey was grinning.

"I'm not," Beca lied. The last thing she wanted was for Aubrey to see how not badass she was when Chloe was around. She had a reputation to keep up.

Chloe exited her room and approached Beca, taking the brunette's hand into her own. "See you later, Aubrey."

"Bye. Practice safe sex." Aubrey said, hoping to make Beca blush.

Chloe winked at her best friend and left the apartment. Chloe could tell that Beca was nervous and squeezed her hand gently. "Relax, babe. It's just me."

"Sorry," Beca said visibly relaxing her shoulders. "Ready to get this night started?"

Chloe nodded and the two headed off for their date.

* * *

Beca watched as Chloe picked around her food, barely eating it. _She's bored. _Beca bit her lower lip and took a sip of her drink before speaking. "Are you not hungry?"

Chloe looked up from her plate with an apologetic face. "I'm not a sea food fan. I didn't have the heart to say anything. I'm sorry." Beca laughed and Chloe furrowed her brows. "What?"

"I hate sea food, too. I thought you'd like it so I brought you here. I just wanted to impress you. I'm such a spaz. I thought you'd be fine with a burger joint but I wasn't sure."

Chloe laughed. "You're not a spaz. You're sweet. You don't need to try to impress me, though, Beca. I've been impressed for three months now."

Beca grinned. "Yeah?"

Chloe nodded. "Want to get out of here?"

"Most definitely."

Before Beca even realized what was happening, a waiter bumped into someone as he walked by the table and the contents of the pitcher he was holding was now all over her shirt and jeans.

"I am so sorry!" The waiter quickly said as he began to clean up.

Chloe laughed and handed Beca a napkin.

The brunette wanted to be pissed but seeing Chloe laughed made her do the same. "I'm going to need more than a napkin."

Because of the incident, Beca and Chloe's meal was on the house. Beca was thrilled she didn't have to pay for something neither of them had enjoyed.

"I have a pair of sweats and a shirt in my car," Beca said. "I'll just change into that."

When they reached the car, Beca realized that she didn't have her keys on her. She thought back to when they got to the restaurant. She had been in a rush to get out of the car so that she could open the passenger side door for Chloe and left her keys in the ignition.

"Maybe the door's unlocked."

"I hit the button to lock all the doors before I got out of the car," Beca said, pathetically. "I'm such an idiot. I'll call a cab."

"No, we can walk. It's not far." Chloe was glad for the time with Beca. "Here," she pulled off her jacket. "Take your shirt off and put this on."

Beca looked around. "Right out here?"

Chloe nodded. "There's no one around." Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile on her face when Beca only stared at her as if she was crazy. She stepped towards the brunette and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. "I didn't imagine this being the way I first undressed you."

Beca raised an eyebrow at those words. "What?"

Chloe only grinned and continued to unbutton the girl's shirt. Once finished, she pushed the shirt down Beca's shoulders.

Beca took the shirt the rest of the way off and quickly removed her tank top before putting the jacket on. She folded the clothes and left them on top of her car, not wanting to carry them.

The two began to walk towards campus as they fell into easy conversation.

"So what did you have planned after dinner?" Chloe asked.

"I was going to take you to the carnival so that you would ride the Ferris wheel and whatnot."

Chloe chuckled. "I'm afraid of heights. There's no way you would've gotten me on a Ferris wheel."

"But Fat Amy said that you love them... as a matter of fact, she's the one that told me you liked sea food."

"I think Fat Amy was just messing with you. She knows I hate both those things."

Beca dropped her head back and groaned. "She totally screwed with me." She looked at Chloe. "Was this your worst date ever?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "It probably should be but any time I get to spend with you is great. I've had a great time with you, Beca."

Beca stopped walking causing Chloe to stop as well. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Chloe moved in slowly, kissing Beca. Beca parted her lips when she felt Chloe's tongue tracing the bottom of her lip. Chloe slipped her tongue into Beca's mouth and moaned into the kiss when she felt the other girl's tongue against her own. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before oxygen became an issue.

"Best worst date ever," Chloe said, happily.

Beca smiled at Chloe's response. "I still hope Fat Amy's been working on her cardio. She's definitely going to need to run from me the next time I see her."

The two girls laughed and continued towards the dorm talking about anything and everything along the way.


End file.
